godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
Aragami
An Aragami is a colony of hundreds of thousands of oracle cells uniting under a cell core. The core is the command center over the entire colony while the individual groups of cells form working parts of the entity such as an eye, fang, or tail. With numerous types of oracle cells and cores, multiple types of Aragami are created. Generally violent in nature, Aragami crave only to consume. See also: Materials Biology An Aragami is a super colony consisting of thousands of cells known as Oracle Cells. Each cell is an individual organism with it's own digestive system. Within an Aragami, there is a cluster of oracle cells which acts as the command center of the colony. This cluster of Oracle cells, when extracted, is also used as the main component of a God Arc. One of the unique properties of Aragami and Oracle cells is that they do not evolve, mutate and grow as conventional lifeforms do. rather, they 'take over' (devouring as the game calls it) the properties of what they consume, be it metals, toxic waste, synthetic resins such as plastic or just biological material. Once they have 'devoured' a material the oracle cells will try to use materials to their fullest by implementing it into every aspect possible. Take the Borg Camlann for example, when looking at its body, it is clear it originated from a Arthopod species from earth, and lots and lots of (metallic) minerals that were somehow effectively implemented in its body. To make thing even more complicated, all Oracle cells also have a property/behaviour called Bias. The Bias of a Oracle cell determines what the cell will devour or not. Which is quite unique, because Oracle cells are known to be able to devour anything, but still tend to be picky about what to devour. An Aragami cannot be killed or destroyed by conventional weaponry because an Aragami is a huge cluster of cells that can take over each other's role in the Aragami body. Furthermore, the fact that it can devour anything, also enables the Oracle cells to learn at a unprecedented speed and allows them to change their behaviour to counter conventional weaponry. The reason why God Arcs work is because because God Arcs are actually Aragami themselves; cores that can devour and destroy an Aragami by devouring the Aragami's core. History These entities started appearing during the 2050's and have since wreaked havoc on the entire human population. The first Aragami appeared on a petridish as an Amoeba life form. Later they start to take the form of worms. A month after the discovery, the first sightings of hostile Aragami appeared everywhere around the world. And soon more complex ones appeared. Within two years, a continent was overrun by Aragamis, which leads up to what is today in the game. Ogretail Ougateiru.jpg|Ogretail Fallen-Ogretail.png|Fallen Ogretail Fire-Vajratail.png|Vajratail (Blaze) Thunder-Vajratail.png|Vajratail (Spark) Zygote Zaigoto.jpg|Zygote Fire-Zygot.png|Fallen Zygote (Blaze) Thunder-Zygot.png|Fallen Zygote (Spark) Ice-Zygot.png|Fallen Zygote (Freeze) Cocoon Maiden Kokunmeiden.jpg|Cocoon Maiden Fire-Maiden.png|Fallen Cocoon Maiden (Blaze) Thunder-Maiden.png|Fallen Cocoon Maiden (Spark) Ice-Maiden.png|Fallen Cocoon Maiden (Freeze) Kongou Kongou.jpg|Kongou Fallen-Congo-Ice.png|Fallen Kongou HaganCongo.jpg|Fierce Kongou Gboro-Gboro Guboro.jpg|Gboro-Gboro GuboroFire.jpg|Fallen Gboro-Gboro (Blaze) GuboroIce.jpg|Fallen Gboro-Gboro (Freeze) GoldenGuboro.jpg|Golden Gboro-Gboro Chi-You Shiyuu2.png|Chi-You ChiYou-Datenroku.jpg|Fallen Chi-You Sekhmet.png|Sekhmet Hera.png|Hera Vajra Vajura.jpg|Vajra PrithviMata.png|Prithvi Mata PitterDiausu.jpg|Dyaus Pita Images.jpeg|Ravana Borg Camlann Kamran Borg.jpg|Borg Camlann KamranDatenroku-Fire.jpg|Fallen Borg Camlann (Blaze) KamranDatenroku-Thunder.jpg|Fallen Borg Camlann (Spark) Susanoo.jpg|Susano'o Quadriga Kuadoriga.jpg|Quadriga KuadorigaDatenroku.jpg|Fallen Quadriga Tezcatlipoca.png|Tezcatlipoca Poseidon.jpg|Poseidon Sariel Sariel.jpg|Sariel SarielDatenroku.jpg|Fallen Sariel Aether.png|Aether Zeus.jpg|Zeus Ouroboros Urovorosu.jpg|Ouroboros FallenUroboros.png|Fallen Ouroboros Amateras.jpg|Amaterasu Arda Nova Arudanova.png|Arda Nova Fallen-Arudanova.png|Fallen Arda Nova Tsukuyomi.png|Tsukuyomi Hannibal Hannibal.jpg|Hannibal Corrosive Hannibal1.jpg|Corrosive Hannibal 163175_147745471945348_118800448173184_267396_1912676_n.jpg|Caligula Venus Argami.png|Venus Category:Aragami Category:Aragami